


It's Cold Outside, But I Feel Warm With You

by peridoll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridoll/pseuds/peridoll
Summary: Winter Amedot Week Day 3; Snow. Amethyst and Peridot find other means of getting warm during a snowstorm. NSFW!!! SHAMELESS PWP!!! 18+ ONLY!!!





	It's Cold Outside, But I Feel Warm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Well I didn't see any rules against having smut during Amedot week and I haven't written smut in YEARS so I was curious to see if I could still do it, so HERE WE ARE!!!!

The two lovers stumbled through the door, kicking snow off of their winter boots and onto the entrance hallway rug. Amethyst caught Peridot by the sleeve before she could walk further into the house, pressing the shorter woman against the door and kissing her passionately. Their lips warmed against each other, their breath still icy as Peridot parted her mouth and Amethyst flicked her tongue against her teeth. Amethyst, stubbornly refusing to wear gloves or mittens of any kind, snuck her hands up the back of her girlfriend’s jacket, brushing her icicle fingers against her skin. Peridot gasped, breaking their kiss and jumping away to avoid Amethyst’s frozen touch. 

“Don’t do that!” she scolded her girlfriend, who snickered mischievously. With an annoyed eye roll, Peridot stripped off her winter coat and hung it on the hook beside the door, along with her scarf and wool mittens. Using her fingers to tousle up her messy blonde hairdo, she stretched, letting out a satisfied groan. Amethyst took the opportunity to grab her lover around the waist, tugging her backward and littering kisses along her newly exposed neck. Peridot giggled, squirming as Amethyst’s frostbitten nose tickled her hairline. “Stop it, you’re getting distracted! Take your coat off, stay a while.”

Amethyst pressed one last kiss on her girlfriend’s rosy red cheek, then tore herself away. “Sorry, I can’t help it,” she whined, quickly removing her own jacket and sweatshirt duo and hanging it beside Peridot’s. She kicked off her boots, placing them beside the heater, as Peridot did the same, leaving them in soaking wet socks. They peeled those off, too, spreading them on top of the heater as well.

“Jeez, they said it was going to snow but I didn’t expect a blizzard,” Peridot commented, peeking out into the dark winter night. Their neighborhood had been covered in a blanket of snow, and it continued to fall in heavy waves, blinding the world in swirling white. Their house creaked as the wind buffeted the windows, howling to be let inside. Peridot turned up the temperature and it clicked on, then wandered to the living room, flicking on the side table lamp to give the room a dim glow. She bent down, grabbing the stick lighter and lighting their helpful fireplace, and, having followed her girlfriend like an affectionate puppy, Amethyst gave her butt a playful smack. She yelped, spinning around and glaring sternly. “What’s up with you tonight? Why are you so frisky?”

“I always get frisky after date night!” Amethyst argued, her bottom lip sticking out in an innocent pout. “I just like seeing you all dressed up ‘n cute, is all. I think you’re sexy.” She approached her girlfriend, intertwining their frozen fingers and swaying with her gently. 

“We went to Applebee’s,” Peridot responded with an amused smirk. “And I’m wearing sweatpants. I wouldn’t exactly call that sexy.”

“Baby, I think you look sexy in anything,” Amethyst purred against her lover’s ear, sending a shiver down Peridot’s spine. She guided Peridot backward towards the couch, sitting her down and plopping beside her. She squeezed Peridot’s hands between hers, rubbing them together to create some warmth. 

“Brrr, I’m still cold,” Peridot complained, and Amethyst cracked a thirsty grin, licking her lips. 

“Lemme warm you up, then,” she offered, grabbing the plush throw blanket from the back of the couch and tossing it over the both of them. She lowered Peridot down to the couch cushions, crawling on top of her with the blanket draped over them completely. Amethyst pressed firm kisses down her lover’s neck, making the girl sigh dreamily, and stopped momentarily to suck a tiny hickey on her throat. Eagerly, she stripped off Peridot’s waffle-knit sweater, tossing it to the floor to be found later, and trailed her flurry of warming kisses across Peridot’s collarbone and shoulders. She slipped her chilly fingers underneath Peridot’s back, making the girl wince and gasp again, biting at her own pretty lips. Expertly, Amethyst unhooked her bra and released her supple breasts, drawing a quiet gasp from her lover.

“I don’t see how this is solving my problem, only yours,” Peridot grumbled, and Amethyst pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

“Just wait, you’ll thank me later,” Amethyst teased, flicking her tongue out to toy with Peridot’s nipple. She sucked it between her full lips, using her warming palm to massage her other breast, letting out a satisfied hum as Peridot ran her fingers through her dusty lavender-dyed hair. She moved her lustful, half-lidded gaze up to catch a silent moan as Peridot parted her lips. She switched sides, leaving a kiss on the geometric tattoo pattern between her girlfriend’s breasts, before scraping her teeth against her untouched bud in an attempt to get an actual noise from her quiet lover. Peridot twitched, letting past a surprised but pleased hiss, grabbing a fistful of Amethyst’s thick hair. Amethyst bit her again, hungrily watching as her girlfriend threw her head back dramatically. With a satisfied chuckle, she sat up, spreading her girlfriend’s legs apart as much as the cramped couch would allow. 

With a smug smirk, Amethyst loomed above her flustered girlfriend, making a show out of tying up her long hair into a messy bun with an emergency hair tie she always kept around her wrist, for situations just like this one. She never knew when she might have to go down on Peridot, so she always kept herself prepared. 

Wordlessly, Amethyst ran her warmed palms up and down Peridot’s tattooed sides, the same style as the one on her sternum. The tattoo followed the curve of her ribs and sides and extended down to her hips. She trailed a row of hot, slobbery kisses down the center of Peridot’s stomach, all the way to the edge of her comfy fleece sweatpants. She gave the girl one last suggestive wink before disappearing under the blanket further, out of view, and tugged down her pants and underwear in one fell swoop. Peridot raised her hands above her head, gripping the arm of the couch for leverage as Amethyst nibbled on her soft thighs, leaving tiny bite marks and bruises. Torturously, she inched closer and closer, just barely avoiding between her legs with her ravishing mouth, chuckling against her heating skin. A small and breathless “Please~” caught her attention, and, obeying with a starved desire, she swiped the flat of her tongue between her girlfriend’s slit. 

Like a seasoned professional, Amethyst worked her magic tongue, licking and prodding in all the right places. She sucked her lover’s clit between her full lips then returned to broad strokes until she was warm and wet. Peridot bucked needily into Amethyst’s inviting mouth, and Amethyst used both hands to hold her fidgety hips down. She protested with a frustrated whine, but it morphed into a moan as Amethyst buried her tongue deep inside her walls, letting out a low, rumbly moan of her own to vibrate Peridot’s insides. 

At last, she pulled away, sucking in a desperate mouthful of air, and crawled back to the surface, face hot, red, and sweaty. She had certainly warmed up, and from the thin layer of sweat sticking to Peridot’s clammy stomach, she guessed her girlfriend had as well. She popped open a hazel-green eye to admire Amethyst as she finally stripped off her own clothes; her t-shirt went first, then her bra, and the well-endowed girl let out a sigh of relief as she discarded it to the floor with the rest of Peridot’s clothes. Eyes sparkling, Peridot seized the moment to sit up and return some of Amethyst’s favors, caressing her smooth hands up her lover’s pudgy sides and groping at her plump breasts. She leaned in closer as Amethyst wiggled out of her own pants and underwear, leaving them both naked and vulnerable to each other. She pinched her lover’s buds between her thumb and pointer finger, then sucked and licked at them in a messy, hungry frenzy, breathing hot air from her nostrils.

Amethyst basked in the attention, holding Peridot’s head closer to her chest as the smaller girl buried her entire face happily into her warm skin. Her blood boiled, heart surely thumping loud enough for Peridot to hear through her ribcage, and her own arousal stirred in her lower body. Once Peridot had enough and pulled away, Amethyst shoved her girlfriend back to the couch and positioned herself between her legs, their breasts and stomachs flush against each other. Peridot wrapped her legs around Amethyst’s thick hips, giving her girlfriend the perfect angle. 

Amethyst began to rock her hips, grinding against Peridot’s hotness, causing addictive friction to build between them. She bundled Peridot into her arms, short nails digging into her back as she held her, and Peridot looped her arms around Amethyst’s neck. Amethyst began to pant as she picked up her pace, slamming against Peridot with precision. She seemed to nail a sweet spot at every rough grind, because Peridot began to moan loudly, and Amethyst caught her lips in a sloppy kiss, swallowing every delicious noise that escaped her throat. “Oh fuck, you’re so hot,” Amethyst mumbled between her own gasps and grunts. 

As the tension grew, Peridot started to counter Amethyst’s thrusts with bucks of her own hips, and they fell into perfect unison, sweaty bodies sticking to each other. Amethyst’s rocking hips became messy, desperate, and frantic as she felt her climax mounting, and the couch started to creak as she fucked Peridot into the cushions.

“Mmmn, Am~” Peridot hugged Amethyst to her shoulder and mewed sweetly into her ear. Her wild bucking hips stopped, and the smaller girl choked on a gasp as her back arched, her eyes rolling as she saw stars in her vision. Amethyst’s unrelenting pace didn’t stop, instead increasing to quick little jerks. As her lover came, throwing her head back against the pillows and moaning sensually, she cried out her name; “Amethyst~!”

Amethyst’s hips snapped one final time before she hit her climax as well, burying her face into Peridot’s soft chest as her body convulsed in ecstasy. “Fuck, Peri~!” She rode them both through their lively orgasms with a few more slow rocks, before she stopped altogether, the euphoric high of finishing washing over her entire body. 

With a grunt, Amethyst collapsed on top of her lover, feeling hot, sweaty, and gross, but floating on cloud nine. Peridot nuzzled against her girlfriend affectionately, letting out a soft sigh. They lay there in content silence, legs tangled together under the suffocating plush blanket. It stuck to the back of Amethyst’s legs, so she tossed it off, exposing them to the toasty air of the living room. Heat radiated from the fireplace. They both were thinking the same thing, but Peridot was the first one to break their after-sex lull; “I’m too hot now,” she lamented, her beachy blonde waves glued to one side of her face. Amethyst snorted, plucking the hair from her damp skin and tucking it behind her ear, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“Me too.” 

But the lovers didn’t move, instead wrapping each other up in a warm, loving embrace. They fell asleep, listening to the howl of the snowstorm outside, the crackling of the fire, and each other’s thumping heartbeats.


End file.
